


Dragons Are Too Seldom

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bicurious Ron Weasley, Big Dick Ron, Blow Jobs, Flash Fic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Kinky Seamus, Library Sex, M/M, Oblivious Dean Thomas, Pansexual Seamus Finnigan, Poor Ron Weasley, Public Blow Jobs, Queer Seamus Finnigan, Ron is totally into it, Semi-Public Sex, bisexual seamus finnigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: When Seamus has finally had enough of pining after his redheaded classmate, he makes the decision to take studying in the library and turn it into something much more interesting.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53
Collections: Dumbledore's Armada: Wheel of Death Flash Fiction Comp





	Dragons Are Too Seldom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wheel of Death Flash Fiction Comp hosted by  Frumpologist in Dumbledore's Armada Discord Server.  
> My chosen character was: Seamus Finnigan  
> My Wheel of Death prompts were:  
> -Ron Weasley  
> -Trope: 7th/8th Year  
> -Theme: Deception  
> -Quote: "Where there is a monster, there is a miracle." -Ogden Nash
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta for being awesome, though she will have to remain anonymous until reveals.

Seamus felt like he was going to fall asleep or rip out his hair, or both, but he wasn’t sure which one would be first. He didn’t regret coming back to Hogwarts for his eighth year; he wanted a proper education. And his Nan wouldn’t have let him collect his inheritance if he hadn’t gotten his NEWT’s,  _ but _ he’d already decided to come back even before she made that decision. 

He loved being back, and he was glad that all the lingering, dark feelings about the castle had disappeared upon entering the Great Hall again. 

Headmistress McGonagall let all the returning students be in the same House as they were before, they just got an extra suite added to their Tower that they stayed in. 

The one thing Seamus  _ did _ regret, though, was taking Muggle Studies to help other purebloods make the choice to educate themselves. While Seamus had never believed in blood purity and all that rot, McGonagall had asked him to consider taking the class with other purebloods as a show of unity toward change. 

The one good thing about that class was getting to take it with Ron. Seamus wasn’t sure when it happened, or how for that matter, but Ron had caught his eye at the beginning of the new school year and his feelings continued to grow since then. 

Seamus knew he wasn’t straight since he was eleven. His continuous fantasies about Quidditch players made that much obvious to him throughout the years. But he also knew he wasn’t fully gay either. He figured he was somewhere in the middle, but then again, he’d probably be willing to face-fuck a mermaid if given the chance.

Ron, though… Ron was the first person besides Dean to keep  _ and _ hold Seamus’s interest — and with Dean being straight as an arrow, nothing was ever going to happen there, nor would Seamus ever try. Seamus had seen enough of Ron over the years to know he wasn’t as straight-laced as Dean. There was definitely some curiosity there, and Seamus hoped there was enough for him to pursue. 

Seamus glanced up at Ron through his fringe, tired of focusing on this damn poem he’d been given to analyse in Muggle Studies. They were on classic Muggle literature this week, and while Seamus had thought this poem would be exciting since it had “Dragons” in the title, he was very wrong. 

Ron was focused on his own poem, chewing on his bottom lip as he concentrated while scrawling whatever analysis he came up with on the parchment next to his book. 

It was the chewing that distracted Seamus this time. The way Ron’s teeth caught his plump bottom lip, nibbling on the skin, and then sucking the whole thing into his mouth to soothe whatever bites he made. It made Seamus practically drool. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he slid a foot out of one of his shoes and slowly reached his leg across the space under the table to the other boy. Seamus kept a hard stare at his poem when he finally reached Ron’s ankle, but didn’t fail to notice the other boy glance up when he made contact. 

Ron shook his head, moving his foot out of the way a bit and focusing back on his work. 

Seamus reached out again, letting his foot drag up the length of Ron’s calf and back down. 

Ron looked up again, and Seamus could see that his face was now red out of his periphery. Ron sucked in a sharp breath when Seamus trailed his toes all the way to the boy’s knee and stayed there. 

“Seamus?” Ron whispered.

“Hmm?” Seamus hummed in response, still not looking up from his work to acknowledge Ron. 

“What’re you doing, mate?” Ron asked in a low voice, the sound a little gruff to Seamus’s ears. 

This was the moment Seamus would know whether to push forward or back off altogether. Whatever Ron said after this next statement would determine how Seamus proceeded in his chase for the Gryffindor Keeper. 

“Just fooling around a bit. Is that okay?” Seamus answered noncommittally—as if Ron’s answer wouldn’t totally break his heart if he blew him off.

“Oh… well, okay, I guess. Just… don’t make me get too loud, yeah? Hermione will have my head if I’m kicked out of the library again and don’t finish this assignment on my own,” Ron said, and Seamus felt like his whole world stopped spinning. 

“Wait, really? You’re okay if I, say, do this?” Seamus asked and brought his foot forward, resting his toes and the ball of his foot against Ron’s groin. Seamus felt his eyes widen when he felt not soft flesh, but hardened length. 

Ron smirked, “That enough of an answer for you? I’ve liked you for a while, but school work, ya know? I figured it was obvious when you were the only one I ever asked to study with me.”

It was Seamus’s turn to blush now, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Ron threw him a little half grin and went back to work. 

Seamus felt his arousal spike tenfold to know Ron wanted this. He pushed his foot forward a little harder and started rubbing up and down Ron’s length inside his trousers. From what Seamus could feel, Ron was hung.  _ Very  _ hung. 

This gave Seamus the overwhelming desire to get that cock in his mouth— now. So, he pulled his foot back and dropped his quill to the table. When he stood up, Ron’s eyes followed him, seemingly disappointed as if he thought Seamus was leaving. 

Seamus grabbed his wand from the tabletop and waved a quick Notice-Me-Not charm underneath the table they were working at. Smirking broadly, Seamus then crouched down and crawled across to Ron’s legs still pulled up under the table. 

He heard Ron suck in a sharp breath, but the redhead did nothing to stop him when he reached for the fastenings on his trousers. Since it was a Saturday, neither boy wore their Hogwarts robes, so it was easy to open the jeans Ron had on and pull the zipper all the way down. 

He rubbed the large cock overtop Ron’s pants for a second, relishing in the hard feel of it. Then he felt his mouth physically start to water when he reached inside the fly and pulled Ron out into the open. 

“Oh god, Seamus, please,” Ron breathed from above him.

Seamus stroked him a couple of times before licking the bead of pre-cum forming on Ron’s slit. Hearing the quiet groan from his newfound mutual lover, Seamus chuckled. 

“Don’t get too loud now, love,” Seamus reminded him.

“Fuck you,” Ron whispered back.

For that, Seamus closed his entire mouth over Ron and felt the boy stiffen when he lowered his head all the way down, deep-throating his cock. Ron’s breathing came in short pants, and Seamus felt a hand find its way into his hair. Ron pushed him down even farther and then loosened his hold to let Seamus take the lead on his bobbing. Seamus was slow at first, taking long strokes of his lips all the way to Ron’s head and then back down to the base. He pressed his tongue along the vein on the underside as he did so, and he could feel the boy grip his hair a little harder on each pull back. 

Seamus enjoyed torturing the Keeper. His hands gripped Ron’s thighs in a rough hold as he increased his pace, bobbing quicker but still taking him just as deep. 

“Oh fuck,” he heard Ron say, but it was distinctly not a moan, and that piqued Seamus’s interest. 

He felt Ron tugging on his hair as if to dislodge him, but Seamus kept a firm hold with his lips wrapped around Ron’s shaft. 

“Hey, Ron,” Seamus heard from above, and it was definitely  _ not _ Ron’s voice. 

_ So that’s what the issue is _ , Seamus snickered in his mind. This wasn’t going to stop him, though. In fact, he gave a hard suck on Ron’s pretty pink head, hollowing his cheeks and teasing his slit with the tip of his tongue again. 

“He- Hey, Dean,” Seamus heard Ron stutter. Ron was hitting his shoulder now, trying to get him to stop. But Seamus just gripped his thighs harder, knowing he might even leave bruises. “What’d you need?”

“Have you seen Seamus? I know he was here with you, and this looks like his things,” Dean asked, innocently, not realizing anything untoward was going on just a few feet from him.

“He-” Ron broke off when Seamus took a hand from his thigh and started fondling his balls as he sucked him deep into his throat again. “He just went to the bathroom.”

Ron smacked the side of Seamus’ head, and Seamus chuckled around the cock deep in his throat. 

“Oh, okay,” he heard Dean say, “Are you feeling alright? You’re really flushed.”

“Yea-yeah, I’m fine. I mi-might go check-in with Madame Pomfrey when S-Seamus gets back, though.”

“Yeah, good idea. Have you told him you like him, yet?”

This caught Seamus by surprise and he gave a rather rough suck, causing Ron to choke on his saliva. 

“Yeah, actually, I was just going to, so I’d rather do that in private if you don’t mind,” Ron rushed out, lying to Dean and sounding like he was pleading with the boy— which he was, just not for the reason Dean thought. 

Seamus picked up his pace, feeling Ron’s cock twitch in a gradual increase toward climax. 

“Yeah, okay. See you,” Dean said cheerily and Seamus heard his footsteps wander away. 

A thump sounded on the table above him, and he assumed it must’ve been Ron’s forehead meeting the wood. 

A moment later, Ron finally blew, shooting multiple bursts of come down Seamus’s throat, and he greedily swallowed each one. Wiping his mouth and pulling back, he tucked Ron away and zipped him back up. 

Coming out from under the table, he saw Ron’s face still pressed into the tabletop and chuckled. Sitting in the chair next to Ron, instead of his original seat across, he ran a hand through Ron’s rather mussed hair. He must’ve been gripping it during his blow job. 

“You’re a monster,” Ron grumbled and finally turned his head to look at Seamus from his place on the table. 

“Ah, but where there are monsters, there’s a miracle, and your dick, love, is definitely a miracle,” Seamus smirked, raising a brow and winking at his crush. 

“So’s your ability to give  _ fantastic _ head, but you’re still a monster for doing that when Dean was here,” Ron glared at him. 

“Oh, that reminds me, Dean knew?” Seamus pursed his lips, teasingly upset. 

Ron’s face went even redder if that was possible, and Seamus took pity on him, leaning in for a searing kiss. 

When they finally came back up for air, Seamus returned Ron’s goofy smile, “Definitely a miracle.”

  
  



End file.
